


Bubbles

by TeamWincestiel27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWincestiel27/pseuds/TeamWincestiel27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to take a much needed, relaxing bubble bath. He's joined by an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my friend and fellow author gore-font
> 
> "Sabriel and bubble bath"
> 
> this is the result.

"I'm goin on a beer run." Dean said. "You want anything, Sammy?"

Sam stared intently at his laptop, pretending to do research, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Yeah, whatever's fine Dean."

"Whatever." Dean huffed and left the motel. Sam stood and stretched before walking into the bathroom. The motel was a little nicer than their usual run down dirty hole in the wall places. It even had a decent sized bath tub. 

Sam contemplated the tub for a moment before deciding to draw himself a bath. They'd been on some pretty tough hunts recently and his muscles ached from the late night brawls.  
The water ran warm and inviting over his fingers. He couldn't wait to sink into the water fully. Then, he had a thought. He rummaged around in the cabinet under the sink, pushing aside tiny shampoos and bars of soap, until he found what he was looking for: a tiny bottle of bubbles for his bath.

_Perfect._ he thought smugly and poured the whole tiny bottle under the stream of water. He let that sit for a bit then turned off the water. Dean would never let him live it down if he walked in on Sam in a bubble bath, so he locked the door before undressing and sinking in. The bubbles came dangerously close to going over the edge with the displacement his body caused.

Immediately, Sam felt his muscles relaxing and it didn't matter that he couldn't stretch fully out. He let his eyes slip closed and gave a contented sigh.  
Suddenly there was a swish of air around him, the water in the tub splashed over the edge, and he felt his legs tangle in something. He jerked upright, his eyes snapped open and he put his hands up in a defensive position.

What sat before him was not, as he had feared, some monster taking advantage of him in a vulnerable state, but an angel. 

A naked angel.

"Gabriel?" He asked.

Gabriel smiled slyly and lifted his hands in presentation.

"Honey, I'm home!" He said.

"Jesus, you scared the crap out of me. You couldn't pop in outside of the bath tub?" Sam chided, lowering his hands back into the water.

Gabriel pouted. "Awe, where's the fun in that?"

Sam shook his head and chuckled. He had no idea how the angel managed to be completely endearing and exasperating at the same time.

"See? You can't be mad at me baby. Now come here and give papa some sugar."

Gabriel leaned forward to give Sam a kiss, but Sam was quicker and stopped him by putting a large blob of bubbles on the angels nose. Gabriel looked down at his nose and went cross-eyed, causing Sam to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Hey!" Gabriel protested. "Here I am, trying to be romantic, and you turn into a five year old. Typical." His tone was offended, but he couldn't hide the broad smile on his face as he wiped the bubbles away.

Sam grinned like an idiot, quite proud I himself for tricking the so-called Trickster. "Ok fine." He said, leaning forward. "We can be romantic."  
He took the angels chin in his hand gently and pressed their lips together. 

The angle was uncomfortable since the tub was a bit too small, but they made it work. Sam kissed Gabriel softly until Gabriel leaned into it, positioning himself between Sams legs and pushing the man back against the tub wall.

Sam allowed himself to be pushed back, using this opportunity to let his hands roam the angels body. Gabriel was muscled, but not overly so and he had some give that gave him a soft edge. Sam grazed over water slicked ribs and down to hips, resting one hand there and rubbing gentle circles while his other hand travelled up to tangle in soft golden hair.  
Gabriel let out a soft, breathy moan into Sams mouth and Sam took advantage by sliding his tongue in, eliciting another moan.

Gabriel braced himself on the tub with one hand and slid his other down beneath the water. He teased Sam, dragging down his treasure trail and massaging his thighs.  
Sam growled low and dangerous, nipping at Gabriel's bottom lip. Gabriel laughed quietly and grabbed Sams cock. He stroked slowly at first, but picked up speed as Sams breathing became heavier and his hips started bucking. He could feel Sam's muscles tensing and knew he was close. He stroked faster now, Sam moaning loudly and pawing at him, when suddenly there was a loud banging on the bathroom door.

"Sam, I don't know what the hell you're doin in there, but could you maybe do it a little more quietly?" Deans voice boomed from the other side. Sam stared wide eyes at the door, too shocked to move.

"And could you maybe hurry it up?" Dean continued. "I gotta pee."

Sam waited until he heard Deans footsteps retreat and started laughing. He looked at Gabriel and said softly "He can wait." Before pulling Gabriel into another kiss and having him pick up where he left off.


End file.
